He is Mine
by kim kyuna
Summary: Kyuhyun tahu ini konyol. namun seiring waktu keresahan semakin meyelimutinya. tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Drabble. Random. Mature Content. review.


**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**He is Mine**

sebuah drabble

rate: M

mature content

...

...

...

Namja brunette itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan gusar, sehari lagi.. sehari lagi..

sehari lagi Super Show 5 akan dimulai dan besok adalah hari pertama dari sejumlah jadwal tour yang sudah di menjadi schedule tetapnya untuk sementara ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Namja manis yang menjadi fokus hazelnya kini sudah tertidur pulas, hanya beberapa jam saja sebelum segala ke-hectic-an mereka akan kembali dimulai. Terlebih besok bukanlah latihan seperti biasanya melainkan, konser sungguhan yang sudah di tunggu sejuta elf sejak Super Show 4 berakhir.

masih dengan mata nyalangnya, namja itu memperhatikan gerakan teratur dan hembusan nafas yang mengalir begitu nyaman. Sungmin Hyung-nya sangat lelah, dia tahu itu. sangat tahu sekalipun setiap hari mereka berlatih dengan ceria, sekalipun banyaknya konsep dan koreografi baru sangat menguras tenaga. semuanya hanya untuk memuaskan para fans mereka dan hanya dengan mengingat itu saja rasanya sudah cukup untuk memulihkan semua tenaga.

baru saja Kyuhyun tersenyum nyaman melihat kekasihnya tertidur dengan pulas, hatinya kembali berdecit, rasa khawatir ini semakin hari semakin menyita pikirannya. membuatnya merasa lebih cemas lagi ketika Super Show terasa semakin dekat.

terlebih malam ini, namja itu tidak bisa tidur padahal paginya dia harus kembali ke venue. Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. perlahan pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup rapat setelah sebelumnya dia kembali menatap sosok namja yang dicintainya.

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap. dia tidak ingin kehadirannya mengganggu Sungmin yang tertidur pulas.

* * *

"Kyu, kau ke kamarku?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat TV sedikit terkejut sewaktu melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, menggosok matanya yang berat.

"Kau bangun Hyung?"

"Hmm, aku sangat haus"

Sungmin ke dapur untuk segelas air putih, Kyuhyun mengikutinya, memperhatikan gerakan Sungmin saat sedang minum, menaruh gelasnya dan berbalik ketika menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum tipis, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersandar di dinding dapur "Kau belum tidur Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa tidur" jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Kajja"

Satu gerakan. Sungmin menarik namja itu ke dalam kamar mereka, kamar yang kini menjadi kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti dan tidak mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya ini, berdiri dengan canggung di kamarnya sendiri. Sungmin menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Kau harus tidur Kyu, besok adalah hari yang berat. Kau tidak ingin terlihat mengantuk bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sesaat.

Perasaan khawatir itu menyeruak dan terpampang jelas di wajahnya, namun dia tidak bisa menceritakannya.

"Min.."panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Hmm? katakanlah.." jawab Sungmin menunggu. tidak, ini konyol. lebih baik melupakannya dan tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah ke kamarmu Hyung. aku akan tidur sekarang"

Sungmin menatap sebal ke arah Kyuhyun, ini sudah dini hari dan dia terbangun dari tidur karena sebuah suara dari pintu kamarnya lalu ketika dia bangun, dia menemukan tersangka itu sedang duduk sendirian dan parahnya saat dia bertanya apa yang terjadi namja itu menyuruhnya tidur. Hey, Sungmin kesal.

"Terserah padamu saja" katanya sambil beranjak dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun berdiri, memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh Min, tapi aku sangat takut menghadapi besok"

"Kyu.. bahkan.."

"Bukan itu, besok kau akan memakai baju yang seksi, menari di hadapan orang banyak dan..."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu berbalik "Astaga.. ternyata itu yang membuatmu lesu seharian ini"

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir itu bukan masalah penting?"

"Kyu.."

"Aku kekasihmu dan kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang" kata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi marah

"Dengarkan aku Kyunie.."

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun "Apa yang kau takutkan? hmm?"

"Aku takut akan semakin banyak orang yang menyukaimu"

"Kau itu! harusnya sebagai kekasih kau bahagia jika ada banyak orang yang menyukaiku dan kagum kepadaku"

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku Min..." ucapnya sendu

DEG

Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat posesif dan sempit namun entah mengapa membuat hati Sungmin bergetar, relung-relung jiwanya seakan menjawab inilah mengapa dia bertahan. inilah mengapa dia bersikeras berjuang dengan hubungan yang mereka bilang terlarang. sekalipun sakit dan sebagainya.

keduanya saling menatap. Sungmin bisa melihat kekasihnya sangat putus asa sekarang. Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Aku takut jika kau akan menemukan orang lain dan meninggalkan aku Min.."

"Kyu, lihat aku"

SUngmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar namja itu menatapnya. "Memangnya apa lagi yang aku cari hingga harus meninggalkanmu? yang kuinginkan semuanya sudah ada padamu Kyu.. "

"Min.."

"Sejak kapan kau punya pikiran aku akan meninggalkanmu? seharusnya aku yang menakutkan itu setiap saat"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Lalu, apa kau sendiri percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, sambil tersenyum dia lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan satu gerakan posesif. mengecup bahu SUngmin dengan passion yang berbeda. seolah berkata kalau namja manis ini hanyalah miliknya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena ini"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas "Aigoo, terlalu mencintaiku ya?" ledeknya.

"Geurae, kau senang?"

"Sangat bahagia Kyu.. saranghae"

Mata foxy itu menatap dengan tulus, mencari celah untuk menempatkan jutaan perasaannya dalam lingkup pandangan Kyuhyun, meyakini bahwa lingkup itu hanya boleh terisi dengan tatapan cintanya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mengecup punggung tangannya sejenak lalu menarik namja itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, sangat mencintaimu"

Sejenak mereka tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman dan lumatan, menjabarkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak bisa dilontarkan dengan kata-kata, hanya saling mengisi deru nafas masing-masing dan dengan nyaman merasakan kehangatan yang terbalut lembut.

"Kyu, ini sudah hampir pagi.." kata SUngmin akhirnya saat bibir mereka saling melepas dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun membawa namja manis itu ke ranjang, meneruskan ciumannya ke ritme yang lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut.

"Emmhh.. Kyunie.."

Satu desahan keluar dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menjilat lehernya, tanpa sadar menindih tubuhnya dan bergerak secara refleks seperti yang sudah-sudah. dapat Sungmin rasakan, kejantanan Kyuhyun mengeras menusuk-nusuk paha dalamnya.

"Kyu.. jangan sekarang please" pinta Sungmin. Benar, besok adalah hari penting dan dia tidak ingin mengorbankan semua latihannya dengan tidak bisa berjalan normal besok.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tidurlah bersamaku Hyung, untuk malam in, besok, dan seterusnya" gumam Kyuhyun lembut di telinga SUngmin. Namja tampan itu memeluk SUngmin dengan erat.

"Arra.. " jawab Sungmin. matanya terejam namun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

* * *

Semua ELF yang berada di venue berteriak dan bersorak dengan ramai. samar-samar terdengar dari backstage lagu ice-cream milik Hyuna 4 Minutes diputar. Namja brunette itu memejamkan matanya dengan berat. dia tahu hari ini akan datang.

_Lalu, apa kau sendiri percaya padaku?_

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kau milikku, iya kan?"

* * *

"Akhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. di sana kyunie.. Ohh.."

Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun. bagaimana bisa dia keluar dari pusaran ini? Demi apapun Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan semua kenikmatan ini. Namja manis itu berani bertaruh, sejauh apapun dia mengulur hubungan ini secepat itu pula dia menarik dirinya kembali masuk. Bagian terindah adalah kenikmatan ini tetap menggiurkan dan rasanya semakin melambungkan hasratnya. Gairahnya memuncak.

"Ohhh... Min.." erang Kyuhyun frustasi.

Bibirnya bermain di nipple Sungmin, tangannya yang bebas terus mengocok milik Sungmin hingga dia bisa merasakan dua kejantanan berkedut. Miliknya yang terus menumbuk prostat Sungmin dan milik Sungmin.

Rambut Kyuhyun sudah tidak pada barisan yang benar. jambakan erotis dari tangan Sungmin membuatnya acak-acakan. Bibir Sungmin terbuka dan terus mendesah memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Minhh.. Aku.. ahhh"

"Kyuuuhh"

Keduanya bersamaan melayang, keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan dengan wajah sayu sarat akan kepuasan dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam "Hanya kau.. "

"Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hanya kau yang tidak memujiku selama dua hari konser.." lirih Sungmin sendu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sekalipun wajah sendu itu seakan memanggilnya untuk kembali bergerak.

"Apa aku tidak cantik? Terlihat lucu hingga kau menertawaiku sekarang?"

"Hei.." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga namja itu menatapnya.

"Semua orang berkata aku cantik, semua orang berkata aku seksi, hanya kau yang diam.. kau tahu itu membuatku terlihat bodoh. kekasihku sendiri mmpphh.."

Lumatan itu begitu menggelora, seolah seluruh hasrat meledak-ledak di dalamnya dan membuat Sungmin kewalahan. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"Emmhh.. Engghh..Kyyuu..." desah Sungmin dalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti, melepaskan tautannya. Bibir merah Sungmin sudah bengkak karena ulahnya.

"Apa aku harus menceritakan padamu betapa cantik dan seksinya dirimu? Apa kau mau tahu juga seberapa besar aku harus menahan hasratku Min? Kau mau tahu? hampir saja aku ke toilet ketika melihatmu menari di sana, bukan hanya di bagian bawah yang menengang Min, begitu juga otakku. Rasanya sangat panas dan ingin menyusulmu ke stage lalu menarikmu pergi dari mereka, mengurungmu dalam kungkunganku. Kau sudah membuatku gila. selalu begitu"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya "Aku diam karena aku tidak punya kata yang mewakili isi hatiku sayang, terlalu indah untuk seukuranmu dan terlalu beruntung untuk seukuranku." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekatkan bibir mereka, menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibir mereka dan bergerak. Mencoba membuat milik Kyuhyun kembali dia berhasil, Kyuhyun mengambil alih permainannya.

...

...

...

"Lagi Kyu..Ahh..."

"Ohh... Kyuhh.."  
"Lagi dan masukkan aku sebanyak yang kau mau. Jangan lepaskan sebelum selesai"

"Minhh.. Ahss.. Cho Sungmin..."

"Lagi Kyu..."

"Min.."

...

...

...

"Terlalu sempurna untuk menyempurnakanku Kyu.. itu kau..saranghae" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut, kecupan hangat sebelum tidur mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal saranghae" balas Kyuhyun

* * *

"Kau yang memilihkan baju itu?" bisik Eunhyuk ke telinga Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk ingat baju itu, baju hijau terang panjang yang juga menutup hampir semua leher Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Aku khawatir akan ada yang melihat hasil karyaku semalam" jawabnya percaya diri. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng menyerah dengan kelakuan magnae itu.

Sungmin baru saja selesai dengan surat-surat imigrasinya, karena bawaannya banyak, dia terpaksa menggigit tiketnya sebentar.

Sungmin menghampiri kedua orang itu dan berjalan di samping Kyuhyun "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit menggumam, akan sangat terlihat kalau dia sedang mengajak Kyuhyun bicara jika dia mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Percayalah, semua beres"

Keduanya tersenyum tanpa saling menatap. Keduanya tetap berjalan beriringan.

**Fin**

**Gaje ya? muahaha..**

**Ya tebak aja, abis konser pulang berdua dari restoran besoknya ke bandara pake baju warna hijau terang yang ketat sampe batas leher ituloh..**

**Bisik bisik lagi si Cho Kyu di bandara sama Eunhyuk. What do you expect Ming? Ga mungkin sih shipper golongan delusional kayak saya gak mikir ke sana ahhaha*ngaku**

**Makasi yang udah sempetin baca, review ya?**

**Ga sempet edit dan typo, bikinnya Cuma sejam ini.. menyalurkan hasrat (?)**

**See ya *lambai-lambai**


End file.
